The Curse a Twilight Fanfiction
by BoereTannie
Summary: Ever had the feeling that you know somebody,but you can't place that person.It happens to Bella,an exchange student.When one night she's robbed,Dr Cullen treats her,Cullen's tries to keep her alive,the Curse trying to consume her & she fells in love ...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **My first Fan-fiction please be kind and review - thanks

_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer – best writer ever!_

Ever had the feeling that you know someone or that you've been in this place before. You keep on getting that déjà vu feeling. What if everything that you feel is true or even worse that you are part of a destiny that is best forgotten for humankind.

The curse: "He will walk the earth searching for the one he love, until eternity!"

I saw her today, couldn't believe my eyes, has it been a hundred years? As I followed her into the library, she stopped turned to me and looked me straight into the eyes. There was something there as always, we are bonded not just by love, destiny but our blood, blood running through our veins she is the one after all. I could see that she was shaken looking at me, trying to place me, where does she know me from. I guess the scary part how she knows me. She answered her phone smiling and I know it was him. Dammed! Maybe I'll kill him this time, and then she will only love me and no one else.

**Chapter 1**

Coming out of Spar three guys jumped her, one hold a knife to her neck, one took her handbag, and she tried to scream, but the one in her neck sassed "quiet bitch or you will die tonight screaming." They dragged her to an alley nearby laughing and sneering "How bout a little fuck, bitch, I'll fuck you then I'll rip you apart." The one guy was saying laughing, howling like an animal. She struggled not going to give up with a fight the guy with the knife dragged her down and almost fell over 'n waste drum. At that moment Bella found her footing and she ran. The fatty guy caught her on the jacket and pulled her backwards. She struggled out of her rain jacket ripping it, lost her balance and fell forward landing on something hard. Pain struck like a red lightning bolt sending a thousand painful spikes up her spine. Then there was darkness and a throbbing headache.

She looked up in a haze and sees this beautiful woman an angel telling her to relax that everything will be ok and that she still had a lot to do before she can die.

When she woke up for the second time there was a lot of lights and pain and a god of a man.

"Good evening Miss Swan, my name is Doctor Cullen. Do you know where you are?" he asked.

She tried to sit up but the pain in her head escalated into a brilliant inferno and she just groaned and lay back. Dr Cullen touched her gently with cold hands telling her "Just relax Miss Swan everything is going to be alright." She felt a burning pain in her arm and then nothing.

The next morning when Bella wakes up William was sitting next to her bed holding her hand looking very worried.

"Hi love, why so gloomy." Bella asked him.

William smiled "Lovely I'm so glad you're ok, what happened!!!" "Three guys tried to rob me and I tried to run away but slipped on the wet floor and fell. Then an angel told me I'll be okay. How did I get here?" Bella replied.

"Petra found you on her doorstep lights out; she immediately took you to hospital and called me." William said.

"When was that?" Bella ask.

"Three days ago, my love. You have a concussion and a cut in your neck." William answered.

The door opened and the doctor came in with a smile "Aah good morning Miss Swan, how you are doing this morning?"

"I'm doing well and want to go home." Bella replied.

"So soon?" Dr Cullen chuckled "Well we still need to send you to do a MRI, it's just a precaution, and we need to check that head injury of yours, luckily it's a closed head injury, but I'm a little bit worried about the headaches. So Miss Swan I'm going to take you ring and earrings and give it to Mr Botha for safekeeping. Is there any questions?

"Is the MRI really necessary?" Bella asked her heart rate increasable picked up and a cold sweat is starting to form on her head.

Dr Cullen frowned "Miss Swan please try to relax, we want to make sure there is no problems later on" He touched her arm softly looking with his unique golden eyes right at her. Bella feels faint hearted this god of a man really has beautiful eyes. "Its ju...just that I'm claustrophobic" Bella stuttered a little. Dr Cullen smiled "Of course Miss Swan, it will ..." Bella interrupted him "Please Dr Cullen call me Bella" He smiled at her "Bella, just relax, I'll give you something to help you too relax." He touches her shoulder and press the call button a nurse appear at his side, "Doctor?" "Nurse Jenny, please get me a mild sedative for Bella for the MRI." "Bella I want to look at that cut on your neck quickly before Nurse Jenny returns." He bent over Bella taking off the bandage "The cut is healing very nicely." Nurse Jenny returned and injected Bella before she could even say a word.

_The silence is touching my soul, just before the screaming starts, ah this must be heaven. Block, block two steps back, one step to the left – go fast penetrating his heart. Blood is so soft, so tasteful like a glass of vintage red wine. I look at my hands and they covered in life, wasted life. I look at my love and all around me, they are all dead. He's coming for me, I can't run but I need the sword at least, I need to run. Nothing make sense, I am lost. _

Bella tries to get up but a hand holds her down, she can smell the blood, bearing up at their graves they want to get her, grabbing at her. "_O hell I killed them all, no, leave me be_. No!" With a shock she suddenly sits up straight seeing her angel smiling at her comforting her, she lies back the angel disappears and the door opens a bronze haired man appears with doctor Cullen looking around frantically while moving very fast to the window. Bella is only half awake the drug induced feeling making her groan out. A cold hand touching her arm, a sharp pain and only blackness that follows.

The next morning Dr Cullen came in and smiles at Bella "How are you feeling Bella?" While taking her pulse and looking right at her.

"Fine" Bella replied a little defensive. Dr Cullen frowns "Any dreams?" Bella's pulse starting to quickened under his fingers.

"Everybody dream Dr Cullen, where you going with this." Bella replied testily. "So, what was your dream about?" Dr Cullen asked soothingly.

"I don't really remember" Bella replies vaguely.

Dr Cullen smiles "Bella do you know that you talk in your sleep?" Bella blushes apple red "What did I say?" She asks dropping her eyes shyly. "You were screaming, what did you dream about, Bella? It is quite natural to dream especially after what happened to you, it's your subconscious that's trying to deal with the situation. So please tell me, what did you dream about?"

"OK, I don't know the specifics but I remember that I was in some kind of war, and there were a lot of people dying. Not necessarily being shot but there was a sword with a crest on, and somehow I knew what the crest means. There were people dying and it was my fault, I think I was in hell. Do you think that's possible?" Bella asked Dr Cullen.

"I think this thing that happened is affecting you more than what you want to admit. Secondly it will be in your best interest if you talk to somebody about it, I'm not finished." Dr Cullen replied holding his hand up when Bella wanted to interrupt.

"I know a very good Psychologist of course you can choose who you want to." Dr Cullen said.

Bella looked at Dr Cullen and she only sees sympathy in his golden eyes "Ok, who is he?"

Dr Cullen laughs "Dr Esme Hale she specialized in traumatic cases, just like yours." Bella looks at him "Is she nice?" She asks shyly.

"Very much, I already made an appointment for you at 2 o' clock; I understand that the police want to see you regarding the robbery a lieutenant Karel? Dr Cullen said.

Bella's face lit up "Karel, go figure, ok I will go and see him."

"Do want a layer, Bella?" Dr Cullen asks softly. Bella looked confusedly at him "Do I need one?" she asks him. Dr Cullen handed her a card "I don't think so Bella, but please if you need one call this number."

**Rosalie Cullen**

**ATTORNEY OF LAW**

**082 674 7370**

Bella looked at the card and smiles at Dr Cullen "Why are you being so nice to me doctor?"

Dr Cullen looks right at her "Bella, please call me Carlisle, anyway we Americans must stick together, don't you think so?"

Bella blushes again smiling shyly "Defiantly Carlisle, were you from?"

Carlisle replied "Well I and my family travel a lot but we lived in Forks; it's a little town in Washing ..." Before he could complete his sentence Bella interrupted him "Forks, Washington, my dad lives there, his chief of police, Charlie Swan." Carlisle laughs "Chief Swan I know him, he's a good man."

"Yes, he is, I haven't seen him in a while" Bella replies sadly. Carlisle smiles softly "Yes Bloemfontein is quite a long way from Washington." Bella looks at him "Yes, it is but he and my mother divorced when I was still young but I visited him on holidays, and then I got the scholarship and now I'm so far away from all my family!" Carlisle touched her arm and replies "I'm sure you will see them soon any way you are free to go now."

The door opens up and a girl rushes in she has the same golden eyes as Carlisle with spiky black hair "Hi dad, o you must be Bella, hi I'm Alice we are going to be best of friends." She rambles on while skipping to Bella and kissing her on the cheek. Carlisle groans "Bella this is my daughter Alice." Bella looks shocked at him he can't be old enough to be a dad, can he she wonders and what is it with this girl, although she seems very nice.

"Hi Alice, please to meet you." Bella answers shyly. Alice laughs and it sounds like bells "Bella the pleasure is all mine, believe me. But I belief my dad said that you can go home now and I'm here to drive you and take you out to lunch afterward." Bella looked quite shocked at Carlisle and then at Alice "thanks but," Before she could complete her sentence Alice opened up the bag in her hands taking out clothes replying "No need to thank me Bella, I bought you some clothes to wear to the police station and I'm going to drive you otherwise my dad is going to let you stay here" Alice threatens. Bella looks at Carlisle and he told her softly "Just do as she says Bella that always helps, anyway if you have any headaches or if you feel nauseous please call me immediately, be safe and remember your two o clock appointment."


	2. Chapter 2

10

**CHAPTER 2**

"Wow, this is your car!" Bella exclaims when they reach a canary yellow Porsche and Alice tick-tick the alarm. Laughing care-free Alice replies "Yes it is, it's my baby, and do you like her?" Chuckling Bella replies "She's beautiful and I bet she goes fast?"

"Mmmm, I'll take you for a spin, but first the Police Station and then home, you need to take it easy." Alice says half seriously.

Bella looks up at her new friend "Alice, can I ask you a personal question?" Alice looks at her smiling "You're wondering how Carlisle can be my father?" Laughing when she saw the surprise in Bella's eyes that she knows the question "Well, actually Carlisle and Esme adopted me, Edward and Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie is Esme's nephew and niece which they also adopted, they are the best parents anybody can have and I really love them."

Bella looks hesitantly up at Alice "Is Esme the same Esme Carlisle wants me to see?" Alice chuckles "Yes Bella, Esme is a psychologist and a very good one at that, anyway you already met Carlisle why not meet Esme as well?" Bella blushes "I don't mind, your father was really nice to me and you are wonderful as well." Alice squealed at that and leans over and kisses Bella on the cheek and then she expertly slipped into a parallel parking lot right in front of the police station.

The police station worked out well, they haven't caught the robbers yet, what's new anyway. It seems they have a few leads, luckily Karel is on the case, I'm glad that I know a cop here as well I mean Petra and Karel is really good friends and taking a special interest in this case so those robbers didn't know what they were getting themselves into when they robbed this girl. Unfortunately Petra is sleeping at John's house tonight, she wanted to stay but I'm a big girl there's no need to be afraid. Alice is very nice but she drives like a maniac, but at least she dropped me off safely at home with a promise to go shopping tomorrow so that I can meet Esme at 2 and she wants to introduce me to the rest of the family as well. I hope they like me, the two I already met are beautiful I wonder if the rest looks like that as well, must be really good genes Bella thought.

I wonder what this means Bella thinks while playing with the amulet that she got in her pants when she got dress earlier today. Maybe I should have told Karel about it, but then again maybe this has nothing to do with anything and I'm only being paranoid taking out the amulet. Moving it around in her hands, this thing looks so familiar, Bella thinks to herself. It looks like its silver with a sword point and oval circle around it. There are pictures around it and **hieroglyphics ****in the middle on the sphere on the stern of the sword there's a cross with a tourmaline in the middle and a strange sign underneath the tourmaline. But the thing that really bugs her is the fact that she knows what the hieroglyphics stands for and she doesn't know anything about hieroglyphics! 'Queen of Volterra.' Her finger starts to rub the tourmaline and on the stern of the sword words are appearing...**

Bella walked into the Spar just before closing time, buying a lasagne meal for one and fruit juice on her way out she remembers that she will properly need money tomorrow so she quickly went to the ATM "Hello bitch, missed me?" a rasped voice asked behind Bella.

She shrieked tried to run, but a hand clasped her arm like a steal clamp. "Not this times my sweetie, no one to save you now. You're bitch killed my comrade, now I'll kill you, you understand. ¹Jy is fokken dood!!" He whispered in her ear putting the gun next to her sleep, cocking it.

"You don't learn easy, comrade?" A woman's voice came out of the dark. "I told you if I see you again I will kill you, ²o ka tla wa."

i

The man started to laugh behind her, fear evident in his voice "You come any closer witch, and I'll kill her." He said while pushing the gun harder against her. There was fear in his eyes and Bella knew he was going to kill her. If they are afraid they kill easier.

There was something dangerous, a memory perhaps just lurking in the back of Bella's mind trying to push through the fog of memory.

The illusion was shattered when suddenly the man cries out in pain and fear "Aaaah no, please, please don't hurt me please, pleasssssssssse!" He was begging pushing Bella forward as some sort of shield. Bella turns around the man were on his knees and something was towering above him, like an avenging angel with one movement the man was thrown against the wall without anybody touching him! Bella started to run as fast as she could try to call William but the fear was drowning her. She bumped into something hard, dropping her phone and before she slipped into oblivion a women's face which was pale appeared there was blood dripping from her mouth caught her in her arms soothing her telling to sleep, to rest, nobody is going to hurt her she is safe at last among those who can be trusted.

Bella sits up with a fright in her bed, heart rate racing frantically, aloud banging on the door and a voice calling to her "Bella, open up the door honey, it's Alice. Please open the door Bella; I know you're in there, Bella!"

She got out of the bed falling on the floor all twisted in her sheets she hurries to the door unlock and opened it up to a frantic pixie with dark eyes edged in blue rings. "O, Bella are you ok, honey?" Alice asked hugging her tightly in her arms looking with worried eyes at Bella's person. Touching her neck, tracing with her cold finger the place where there should be a bandage – but nothing not even a scar.

Bella starts shaking and crying crumbling in Alice's arms "O, Alice I think I'm going insane, last night I went to the spar to buy myself some dinner ..." She stopped in mid sentence trying to manoeuvre out of Alice's arms, Alice lets her go, she stumbles to the kitchen opens up the fridge door and there the lasagne is sitting with the fruit juice. She turns around her keys are hanging in their place, everything not even a hair is out of place the only thing is, lightly touching her neck where the bandage should be. Bella rushes to the bathroom looking in the mirror at her neck – where there is no scare, no mark, nothing. Alice catches her before she falls to the ground, picking her up and gently carrying her to the bed. She sits next to Bella softly touching her hair while calling Edward. "Hi Edward, you better come over, she has definitely been here, I can smell her and Bella is going to need your help." Edward replies "Is she ok, Alice is she hurt?" "Edward she will be fine but she's scared and really needs a friend now, unless you want me to call William." Alice teases. Edward growls "I'm on my way."

Bella moans open up her eyes looking into a worried topaz eyes; she shoots up straight in her bed "Alice, I'm going insane, last night I went to Spar to buy myself dinner, so I thought to myself to withdraw some money on my way to the ATM, a man jumped me trying to kill me. A woman appeared and she threw him against the wall, is that even possible!" Bella sobbed.

Alice touches her shoulder speaking soothingly "Everything is going to be ok, Bella I called my brother Edward he will come and help us sort all this stuff out. Just relax you are not insane he will be here in 30 seconds."

A loud knock sounded on the door and Bella already jumpy screams looking frantically around her, the door bursts open and a man comes running into her bedroom. Alice hugs Bella to her breast and starts to giggle in truly Alice's fashion "Bella, meet my brother Edward, you have to excuse him he can be very paranoid and overprotective sometimes."

Edward gives her a drop dead sexy smile and with a velvet voice introducing himself "Hello Bella, please to meet you."

Bella's heart rate picks up, bedazzled, thinking he is truly a beautiful man with that bronze hair and topaz eyes – meow-meow. She blushes beet red and shyly bits her bottom lip "Please to meet you to, Edward."

"Bella, can you show me where you saw this woman?" Edward asks.

"Sure, you do believe me?" Bella asks hesitantly.

"Of course, Bella; we're going to the ATM now and then I'm going to take you to Esme and tonight you're going to come visit us and we will be having a blast of a evening, ok?" Alice told Bella.

Bella takes them to the Spar in towards the ATM, near the stairs and there's a lot of blood. She starts to wobble on her feet and Edward catches her before she falls down. She looks up at him trying to focus on him and not on the smell – but his eyes are as black as coal in his face is whiter than white he smiles and Bella is suddenly really afraid. She tries to get away from him but his too strong and the blood is making her weak. She hears Alice's frantic voice trying to tell her something before she passed into oblivion.

There's a bright light and it's really hurting her eyes and head, Bella groans trying to remember what the hell happened. Then it dawned on her – Edward's eyes, Edward trying to do, what exactly did he try to do! Everything is so confusing, it's as if she knows exactly what's going on, but there's a fog clouding her mind. Bella tries to sit up and feel a cold hand on her shoulder she turns her head and a woman with caramel brown hair and topaz eyes is looking at her with a worried expression.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Esme Hale but please call me Esme. How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm ok?" she asks uncertainly.

Esme chuckles softly "You nearly had a bad fall, do you remember what happened?"

Bella's heart rate started to pick up, she wonders where Edward was and what of Alice and the smell of the blood is still on the tip of her tongue, she feels sick. A bucket is suddenly in front of her and she starts to dry heave into it. The tears start on their own, she really hates being nauseas. A cold white hand lifts her hair up moving it out of the way while touching the back of her neck – it feels wonderful. Bella looks up at Esme, smiling uncomfortably at her "Sorry." She mouthed to Esme.

Esme smiles at her holding a glass of water in front of her "Drink up, honey." While Bella is drinking the water Esme took the trash bin away from her, she returns shortly taking the empty glass from Bella's shaking hands. She kneels in front of Bella looking straight into her eyes. "Bella, look at me!" she commands. Bella looks up, tears still running down her cheek. "You have nothing to apologise for, I need you to take a deep breath, Bella, darling take a deep breath." Bella takes a breath and Esme puts her hand on Bella's neck again while saying softly. "Good girl, you're in shock I need you to tell me what you remember."

Bella looks at Esme "I took Edward and Alice to the ATM and there was a lot of blood and I really hate the smell of blood and Edward's eyes were so black he looked so mad at me ..." sobbing she replies.

Esme takes Bella's hands into one of her cold white hands "Bella he wasn't mad at you he was just upset with the blood, are you sure you smelled the blood, because darling humans don't smell blood" she tells her in a soothing voice. Bella looks into Esme's topaz eyes replying testily "Well I can smell blood, it smells like rust and it makes me nauseas and gives me a headache!" She tries to get up hating the traitorous tears that started to run down her cheek again – everybody knows that her temper and tears goes hand in hand. Esme squeezes her hand a little harder pulling her back to the sofa saying in a soft voice "Bella, calm down, I mean no disrespect, please forgive me?" Bella looks up at her and Esme really looks repentant so she blushes beet red "Sorry, I don't know what's going on with me" she mumbles embarrassed. Esme smiles softly at her "No need to apologise Bella, I understand. Let's talk for a moment about what happened to you in the alley." While she stood up and move to the chair just across from the sofa, she elegantly sits down, folding her hands on her lap looking up expectantly at Bella waiting for an answer.

Bella starts nervously to lick her lips while playing with her hair. "Bella, what happened when you went to the shop yesterday?" Esme asks.

Bella looks up "Um ..."she replies. Esme smiles kindly at her asking "Do you want something to drink, tea or coffee perhaps?" Bella replies while clearing her throat "Coffee please." Esme smiles and immediately stands up and reach for her telephone calling "Jessica can you please bring me two cups of coffee, thank you."

Esme walks back to her chair she sits down looking straight at Bella "Your MRI report came back fine, but typical symptoms of a head trauma can be headaches, nausea, drowsiness, disorientation, dizziness and even personality changes. Which of these symptoms do you have? Let's start from the beginning; tell me what do you remember?"

Bella looks at Esme "I don't remember, exactly what happened." Esme looks at her "Tell me what you remember, Bella. I want to help you and the only way for me to do that is for you to talk to me. Let's talk about the first time you went to the shop, what happened there?"

Bella takes a deep breath trying to steady her heartbeat, "I went to Spar after class to buy some groceries when I got out, some guys jumped me, they wanted to kill me or whatever. A woman came out of nowhere and ... this is the part where I don't remember clearly." Bella said while fidgeting with the amulet in her jean's pocket. Esme's eyes drops from Bella's eyes to Bella's hands and then she looked up again "What do you remember, Bella?" she asks softly. Bella shakes her head "It doesn't matter, look at my neck, I should have a scar and here's nothing! I know it was there because I had a bandage on it and the doctor, a hh Carlisle saw it and now it's not there anymore." Bella starts to ramble the air suddenly to thin for her to breath she feels light headed and starts to panic because she can't breathe. Bella feels a cold hand on her neck again and hands on her chin with a commanding voice telling her to breath. Pressure on her face and Esme's worried eyes looking at her "Bella, take a deep breath, come on don't talk just breath, In and out, in and out, again." Her voice is commanding but soft and steady Bella feels strangely safe in Esme's presence. She took out the amulet and gives it to Esme while the tears are running down her face. "I got this in my pants, the first time I saw the woman. I know exactly what is standing here 'Queen of Volterra'. I don't read Hieroglyphics; I know what this blood diamond means. I have this vivid dreams, but not really dreams more like memories, and I'm thinking I'm losing my mind Esme, I'm so afraid. "

The door opens up and Jessica – the receptionist came into the office with the coffee, seeing the amulet she shrieks and throws the two cups of coffee at Bella in one smooth almost inhuman jump landing on Bella her hands in a choking grip on Bella's neck. Her eyes met Bella's and a fire are burning in her eyes – regret maybe, before Bella could comprehend why somebody she has known since kindergarten wants to kill her. Esme jumps on Jessica's back, ripping her choking hands off Bella's throat. She manages to throw Esme off her back onto the floor, trying to get to Bella again, but Esme is to fast she throws Jessica across the room crouching in defence in front of Bella. Jessica looks up her eyes are on fire and her face shows the demon inside her she screams at Bella: "Desidero, you have no right, leave, kill yourself and save the world from evil. They will come for you; behold the power of the Prince of Darkness." The door bursts open and Alice, Carlisle and Edward appears looking her. She looks at Bella and looks at the door, her eyes fixes at the window. A wind passes Esme and she tries to grab for it but Jessica shrugs free cunningly running past 4 really fast people straight through the window dropping six stories below out of sight.

Bella looks at Esme and Carlisle in astonishment the room starts to spin she tries to grab a hold of something but instead she falls slowly towards the ground leaving everything of the current world for the blackness of no thoughts nor pain or confusion.

Bella feels somebody touching her and voices calling to her slowly she moves away from the soft – and happiness towards the chaos of familiar sounds. She opens up her eyes seeing Carlisle kneeling over her lightly slapping her in the face talking to her.

"Bella, wake up, come on wake up now, that's good look at me. Follow my finger with your eyes, that's a good girl. Come now, can you sit up and drink a little bit of coke?" Carlisle helps Bella to sit up putting a straw in her mouth motioning her to drink. Bella drinks the coke and feeling a near insane headache throbbing at her temples and an almost unbearable right ear pain sending spikes up her brain.

The security arrives with the police short on their heels mumbling and bubbling everybody is asking questions, and Bella feels as if she is going to burst.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Karel asks looking at her really worried he looks at Carlisle touching her arm, she nods smiling briefly with him.

A policeman came in calling to Karel "Inspector, we can't find her."

Karel moves towards him asking "What do you mean; you can't find her she fell six stories below, search for her!" With that turns around kneeling next to Bella saying "I heard from Dr. Hale that you were robbed again last night, is it at the Spar?" Bella nods and Karel replies "Ok, let's go there then you can show me where what happened."

"Ok, Bella where did this happen?" Karel asks, shortly after arriving at Spar.

Bella took them in towards the ATM, near the stairs and there was a lot of blood, she turns away trying not to smell the blood. Karel stepped into the blood, it was dry and sticky he bends down touching it with his fingers. Taking out a little tube and ear bud scoop op the blood and putting it in the tube. Then he started to take pictures, telling them to back off a little. When finished with that he made a call for a forensic team and turning towards Bella looking her straight in the eye. Bella knows that look; after all she has known him for 3 years now and she's seen him when he is upset. "Let's go to the police station, and then you tell me exactly what happened." Karel said walking towards his car.

At the station Bella tried to explain to her roommate's brother what happened, he was frowning trying to understand asking a lot of questions. "Look, do you know why this girl wants to hurt you?" Karel asks and Bella replies "I knew Jessica, I mean we've went to school together, it was so nice when I came to Bloemfontein to find out that she was here, I mean what is the changes that I have friend here that I made in Jacksonville for heaven sake. She was always nice to me and I was nice to her. She came in saw me and went nuts, trying to kill me if it wasn't for Dr. Hale I would be dead, I don't get it, what the hell is going on?"

"I think we must put you under police protection, until I know what's going on. I mean first it was the robbery then the strange lady and now this, something is going on here something we're not seeing." Karel replies and with that he gets up "I'm sending the blood in for testing, maybe we'll get lucky."

Bella is walking out of the ³Glas Paleis she just paid her water and lights account, thinking about the two cops sitting in the hot car. The street is so busy cars are buzzing by like angry bees and motorists are impatient honking their horns while the sun is burning her into the ground through the clouds. The heat is suffocating her, she looks up and her eyes touch the man across the street. Time froze – he is dressed in black leather in this angry African sun with boots and a jacket! His hands move slowly but deliberately to the back of his jacket he steps forward his eyes never leaving hers. A movement to her right shatters the timeline into fragments of guns firing and bullets flying past her head. She ducks behind a car trying desperately to catch her breath looking for a way out. She looks towards the right and her head got almost blown off. Panic is creeping up her spine, touching the back of her necking whispering the words "You are going to die!" Her cell phone starts to ring; she picks it up "Hallo?"

"Bella, are you ok, don't move, stay there Edward is on his way its Alice, can you hear me?"

"What the hell Alice, somebody is trying to kill me, where will I go?" Bella screams in panic at the phone "Wait somebody is trying to call me on the other line!" Bella puts Alice on hold.

"Hey Bella this is Pieter we are trying to get to you, and backup is on the way."

Bella's phone falls on the ground, she picks it up and smells petrol; she turns the phone around seeing the wetness on the ground, smelling her fingers. "O crap!" She shrieks.

Pieter is screaming on his side "What's going on Bella where are you?"

With that thought she got up and ran, guns blazing behind her and a big explosion knocking her off her feet with the air crushing out of her lungs strangely flying through the air landing on the grass. A hand tugging, grabbing at her pulling her, Bella tries to move away but a cold hand holds her down and a face appears through the maze of darkness.

Two topaz eyes look worriedly at her and Edward says "Don't be afraid, Bella you are safe with me, come let's get you to the ambulance. With that statement he picks her up and started to run towards men in uniform. The men shielded Bella immediately forming some kind of formation around her moving as one toward safety. She looks up and saw Karel he moves quickly towards her side and she collapse into his arms crying.

They move towards the ambulance and let her sit inside of the ambulance, a paramedic asks her if she got hurt, but Bella just looks at him. Thinking to herself I know that guy across the street, I have seen him before and before he took out his guns I knew that he was going to do it. I knew that he was standing on the right hand side before he shot at me; it made perfectly sense, but how! How is it possible, why do they want to kill me, it's as if I know but can't remember. Like something is blocking my view into my mind. Something dark and dangerous, something is lurking there to destroy my life and everybody that I love. Why can't I remember?

Something explodes and burning Bella on the cheeks she cries out in pain and focuses on Carlisle. Carlisle looks her in the eyes telling her "Look at me, are you hurt, Bella?" "My cheek hurts." Bella replies trying to rub her cheek. Carlisle smiles "Anything else?" With that thought he starts to check Bella's body touching everywhere. Bella cries out when he touches her ribs and Carlisle pulls up her blouse looking at her ribs. "Doesn't look as if it's broken, but I'll run x-rays anyhow at the hospital." With that he pushes Bella on the ambulance bed and instructing the driver to go to hospital. But Karel interferes arguing with Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen a moment please?" Karel calls to Carlisle "You can interrogate her when she finished at the hospital, Inspector." Carlisle tells him. Karel replies "Look doctor, I promise you she can go the hospital the moment I've talked to her and the guys. I know you are worried and so am I, but we need to do this right anyway I have to organise protection at the hospital. Please, please I beg you." With that Carlisle touches Bella on the shoulder asking her "Bella, do want to go the police station now, and answer a few questions. When that's finished Alice here will bring you to our home and you can sleep at our place tonight, ok?" Bella nods her head not knowing what else to do, anyway she needs to think. "Come, Bella." Alice says while taking Bella's hand moving towards her car.

At the police station, Karel is yelling at Pieter and Tom for not doing what they were supposed to be doing. They just look at him heads hanging in shame, they knew, that their actions had almost cost her, her life.

On Karel's way to the interrogation room he is interrupted "Inspector, a moment of your time pleases?" a member of the forensic team stops him.

Karel turns around "Yes, doctor what you found?"

The doctor replies "I've done a blood analysis it contains human antigens but when the two solutions meet on the gel-coated plate, a noticeable band does not form."

Karel looks confused "I don't understand."

The doctor answered "Neither do I, so I send the blood sample to a colleague of mine in the FBI and I got a call from the IS asking me who's in charge of the investigation and I said you are. They said they will contact you and explain everything."

"I still don't understand, but thanks doctor." Karel said and hurries towards the interrogation room.

Bella is sitting in an interrogation room and Karel joins her, asking her "Do you know those people that tried to kill you, ever seen them before?"

Bella answers "Karel, I don't know them, but the moment I saw that guy across the street, I knew exactly what he was going to do, and that's not the worst, I knew that there must be a second one I don't know how I know it, I just knew that they go in pairs."

Karel looks at her totally confused "But how?"

Bella replies "Don't know, I just knew that I have to find cover otherwise I'm dead. This last two weeks I'm getting these strange feelings almost like intuition no not intuition but memories. Yes it feels like memories I'm starting to remember stuff, stuff I don't know anything about. Does that make sense?"

The door opened and a women and guy walked in, Bella looks up, and the women looks very familiar. Agents Cavan and Pieterse from IS, the guy said while they flashed their badges.

"Thank you inspector but this is an IS matter now, we'll be taking over." The big guy said. The woman stepped forward "Miss Swan, a moment of your time, please."

Bella looked at Karel and he replied "This is outrages you have no jurisdiction around here, this is not an International threat!"

The women stepped forward looking at Bella in the eyes and says "Are you ok, please just a moment of your time, I want to ask you about a guy named The Duke?"

Bella looked at her and she knows that this is it; this is where she can find some answers. "Ok." Bella said looking at Karel. 4"It's Ok, Karel, laat ek met hulle praat, ek sal jou inelkgeval later alles vertel." Karel looked at her turning around and said, "If you need me, just hallow." With that he walks out of the office leaving her with the two agents.

Agent Cavan sat down at the table and Pieterse takes out a funny looking round thing putting it on the table, the thing starts to buzz moving in a circle motion and then just vibrates. "So they can't listen to what we are saying" Pieterse said when Bella looked at him. "Now let's talk business, do you know who I am?" Agent Cavan asks.

Bella replied "You are agent Cavan, and that's your partner agent Pieterse you …"

Before Bella could finished Agent Cavan stopped her "Come on, I'm not here to play games, I'll asks you again, try to get it right this time."

Bella replied "Or, what? I'm not afraid of you."

Agent Pieterse stood up and at that moment a blond goddess came in, smiling "I'm sorry, to interrupt but my client had a concussion and a terrible ordeal and therefore are not fit to speak to IS or any other law abiding citizens, unless I'm present of course, Rosalie Cullen how do you do?" Bella looks up the woman meets her gaze swiftly with topaz eyes smiling friendly at her, turning her head towards Agent Caven.

Agent Caven freezes she looks at the blond goddess with a frown she steps back and forward moving her hand to her side, Agent Pieterse stepped forward but Agent Cavan touches him on the arm, looking at Bella, takes out her card put it on the table and said. "When you ready, give me call doesn't matter what time day or night and be careful of the company you keep." With that they just turn around and leave.

Karel stops Agent Cavan asking "I would like to see you in my office, agent."

Agent Cavan replies "I'm on busy schedule Inspector, what do you want?"

Karel answers "I want to know about the blood analysis our Serologist send to you, I understand that you will explain everything to me?"

Agent Cavan looks at him frowning "There's still a few tests that must be run, I will get back to you, so if you be kind enough to excuse us." With that they just walk out of the office leaving Karel with an ugly gut feeling that things will only get worse.

Bella looks at the blond woman "Um, thank you." Rosalie turns towards Bella saying "Come, Alice is waiting for us." She took Bella around the elbow with her cold hands and they walk out of the interrogation room. Karel stops them "Hey, where are you guys going I still need to chat to you Bella?" Before Bella could reply Rosalie answered for her "Miss Swan needs medical attention, Inspector, I'm sure you don't want to be slapped with a law suit for police negligence?"

They walk out of the police station and a canary yellow Porsche waits outside with the door open. "Get in." Alice calls to Bella. Bella gets into the car with Rosalie following and Alice speeds off to their house.

"Relax Bella, everything is going to work out, I know that you are very confused, but we are going to try and help you understand." Alice says softly while looking at Bella in the rear view mirror. "Understand what?" Bella asks while gripping the seat while Alice drives like a maniac.

"You'll see." Rosalie replies.

Bella huffs she hates to be in the dark, they drove next to a plantation of trees going through an iron huge gate with a big house standing at the end of the driveway. The house looks like a very big, white country house and even in the dark she can make out a huge yard. Bella gets out walking with them to the front porch, the door opens up and Esme is standing on the porch.

"Welcome Bella" she calls to Bella hugging her softly. "Come in darling."

Bella steps through the door walking towards the hallway into the sitting room a déjà vu feeling tucking at the back of her mind. She looks up looking at seven beautiful pale people with eyes made of butterscotch and all she can think of is that their eye colour is not right it should be red.

_To be continued_

i "Jy is fokken dood!" means 'You are fucking dead' [Afrikaans]

"O ka tla wa" means 'Do you understand' [South Sotho]

"Glas Paleis" means 'Glass Palace' 'Municipality' [Arikaans]

"laat ek met hulle praat, ek sal jou inelkgeval later alles vertel" means 'let them talk, I'll tell you everything later'


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella steps through the door walking towards the hallway into the sitting room a déjà vu feeling tucking at the back of her mind. She looks up looking at seven beautiful pale people with eyes made of butterscotch and all she can think of is that their eye colour is not right it should be red._

**CHAPTER 3**

Bella stammered uncertainly "W-why are your eyes topaz shouldn't it be r-red?"

She lost her footing for a moment and Esme caught her elbow to keep her from falling, Bella's heart starts to beat faster and faster and she can feel the blood pumping in her ears, it's difficult to breath and Bella feels as if she's going to suffocate. She felt cold hands on her shoulders Esme's worried face is dimming in and out of her blurred vision, her mouth is moving but Bella can't think never mind hear anything.

She tries to take a deep breath and a spicy, musky purely manly smell invades her senses, she signs in content, cold arms embraces her, Bella feels safe, safe in Edward's embrace. Her heart beat slows down and her breathing starts to normalize. She hears Edward's soft velvet voice whispering in her ear "You're safe Bella, take deep breaths my love, nobody will hurt you, deep breaths."

Bella wonders why Edward has this kind of effect on her as if his her yang he just calms her although the last few times she saw him he was mad at her with what exactly she doesn't know in fact she doesn't know him at all. Bella tries to move away from him but Edward's arms just tightened around her. She looks up at his marble face, his beautiful eyes, black as coal, hungry, dangerous. Fear spikes through her and suddenly she feels tired so tired her legs gives out under her and she hears Edward's velvet voice "To much Jasper, you don't want her asleep."

Edward makes her sit on the couch carefully sitting next to her with his arm on her shoulders, Esme hands her a glass of water. The Cullen's scatter around her, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the love seat, Alice and a blond man sitting across from Bella, Rosalie and a very big man sitting on a couch to the left of Bella all looking expectantly at her.

"What are you?" Bella asks in a throaty whisper.

Carlisle smiles at her "Bella let me introduce you to my family." He shows his hand in the general direction and Esme speaks up "Hi Bella." Alice chirps happily "Hi Bella, this is Jasper my husband." Jasper smiles hesitantly at her giving her a wave. Rosalie giving her a small smile "Hi Bella" and the man next to her smiles with dimples and a sparkle in his eyes "Hi Bella, I'm Emmett and this beautiful woman next to me" showing his hand to Rosalie "is my wife." Carlisle looks back at her you know what we are Bella; remember you ask "Why our eyes are not red?" Edward spoke up "Bella, we only drink from animals, you could say we are vegetarians." With a slight chuckle Jasper says "We don't want to be monsters, we want to interact with humans."

"Vampires!" Bella softly whispers "But how do I know this? Why are there people that want to kill me? Why do I have this entire picture in my mind and memories that has nothing to do with my life? Why are you interested in me? Wait, wait" Bella looks directly at Esme "you saved my life in your office and you Rosalie" she turns her head to Rosalie "you came to the police office to help with that agent." Bella takes out the business card the agent gave to her "Agent Cavan, who is she, is she also a vampire? What ... what is ..." Alice quickly got up from her seat and touches Bella's hand saying softly to her "I will tell you what we know and then Carlisle can call Agent Cavan to meet us and she can fill in the blanks, ok?"

Bella nods confusingly looking expectantly at Alice.

"I am a vampire, I don't know when I was turned and don't remember much of my human life, I can see the future, but it's not set in stone, the future changes as your mind changes. Now I've seen you or a mirage of you and I knew that we had to come to Africa to help you. I knew that not only my family's happiness depended on this, but also the world as we know it today. I foresaw that you will need our help to fulfill your destiny."

Bella looks in awe at Alice "Can you all see the future?" she hesitantly asks. Edwards chuckles in his velvet voice next to her "No, but I can read minds." Bella looks in shock at him, thinking that he heard everything she was thinking about him, dreaming about his sex hair, she blushes tomato red in embarrassment. Esme's bell's laugh ringing through the house "O, Bella he can't read your mind." Emmett chips in "But I'm sure he wishes he could, hell I want to know what you are thinking with that blush, honey." Bella looks in between Esme and Emmett turning her head to Edward asking "You can't read my mind?" "No." He replies shaking his head. "Why not, is there something wrong with me?" She asks him with a hurt expression in her eyes. He laughs out aloud "I hear minds, Alice see the future and you think there is something wrong with you?" Bella blushes again, a confident feeling is rushing through her veins making her feel she can do anything she looks at Edward and replies "At least I'm not weird then." All the vampires' bursts out laughing, while Bella looks shocked at everybody put her hand on her month.

Rosalie looks at Bella saying "Don't worry Bella that would be Jasper, he likes to play with your emotions. You know if his horny we're all horny if his happy Emmett is dancing like ballerina on ice, if his ..." "Ok, Rosalie you've made your point." Jasper replies with a real smile "I'm empathy what you feel I feel and I can make you feel things as well." Bella looks at him replying "Need." "Hey." Emmett spoke up "I'm strong" flexing his use muscles "and I'm my wife's monkey man!" Edwards groans next to Bella "Please Emmett could you keep you're and Rosalie's sex life out of it, trust me nobody wants to see their sister like that!" Emmett laughs out load "You're just jealous virgin boy at least I'm getting something, Assward." Edward jumps up grapping Emmett's collar sneering at him "Say in my face, princess." Emmett groans out "When will you drop that, I told you guys what happened, man." Esme interrupts "Boys, take it outside, remember you break it you fix it!" They both look up at Esme smiling like two naughty boys "Sorry Mom!" they replies in a choir. Esme's face lids up like a Christmas tree looking at Bella "Sorry Bella, you know how boys can be?"

Bella looks at them smiling "It's ok Esme, boys will be boys." "Amen to that!" Alice replies. The tense atmosphere is broken Bella looks at Carlisle "What is your special talent, Carlisle?" He smiles at her "Human blood doesn't bother me at all, and I like to help people. Esme here" and he waves to Esme "loves with her whole being always giving you a change not caring who you are and what you have done. Rosalie" waving his hand in Rosalie's direction "is beauty and she is our mechanic, there isn't a car she can't fix or tweak as Emmett likes to call it."

Esme takes out the amulet and hands it to Bella "You dropped it at my office, Bella. Do you know what it stands for?" Bella took the amulet and replies "I know that these hieroglyphics means 'Queen of Volterra' that the stone is a Tourmaline and that each of these picture represents a clan. How do I know that Esme, who is the woman with the sword in my dreams?" Esme smiles sympathetic at her but Carlisle replies "That would be Serena the sword's guardian." "What sword?" Bella asks confusedly. "The one you dream of Bella, the one that kills everybody the one that you and the dream man swings together to rule the world – The Sword of Death." Alice replies.

Bella looks at Alice "How do you know my dream or rather nightmare, Alice?" But Carlisle interferes and asks Bella "Tell us about the dreams, Bella, please." Bella looks up at his golden eyes "I dream about blood, a sword in my hands killing millions and a man telling me that he loves me and that he will revenge all those who opposes him. That he's coming for me and soon we will be together as it should be as it was written in the Book of Nod." Bella started to cry softly "I don't understand." She sobs.

Carlisle took the business card from her hand with Agent Cavan's number on it "I'm going to call her I'm sure she can fill in the blanks, will that be alright with you, Bella?" He asks gently. "Thank you." She whispers back while Edward holds her against his chest soothing her. Bella hears Carlisle speaking on the phone and Edward growling next to her she looks at him in confusion when he blows up at Carlisle "No way in hell, Carlisle, she's a vampire slayer she can't be trusted, why do we have to meet her there?" Carlisle looks expectantly at Alice and she replies "Everything will be ok, she doesn't trust us but she needs us, so we should meet her." She looks for a moment like she is in a haze her eyes staring lifeless in front of her and then she smiles "Edward you and Carlisle should go the rest of us will be nearby, just in case."

They drove to the city climbing out of the car and Edward whispers in Bella's ear "Don't be afraid love, everything will be ok, I will protect you." A voice came out of the dark "Isn't his lovely." Agent Cavan steps forward with Pieterse just behind her. She looks at Bella, "Welcome Isabella, please step into my office." Waving her hand to the garbage truck appearing behind Agent Pieterse, Carlisle steps forward saying in a soothing voice "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Edward, Bella is with us." Agent Cavan looked him up and down but keeps her distance, Agent Pieterse replies "Please try something funny so I can make tune tart from you."

They stepped into the truck; two guys looked at them and are introduced as Hank and Roelf. Agent Cavan directed them to another part of the truck that opens up to a room full of surveillance computers. "This is our main frame where we try to locate all the vampires and demons alike." She says showing to all the equipment. Edward frowns at her and replies testily "You know we only drink from animals." Carlisle touches his arm and shows the Agent to continue.

"Please sit." Agent Cavan shows towards the seats while the garbage car comes into motion.

Agent Cavan holds up her hand looking expectantly at Bella "Now, I'm sure you already made contact with the Duke and Serena."

Bella asks "The duke?"

Agent Cavan looks at her replying "I'm going to explain something to you that might be a little bit difficult to understand at first, but I want you to stay with me and everything will make sense in the end, ok?"

"The important thing to remember here is that we are on the same side. Now the woman you met in the alley is Serena, I'll explain a little later where she fits in, now you must have met The Duke otherwise we won't be having this conversation. Think about it" Agent Cavan said looking at Bella and suddenly Bella makes the connection looking up at agent Cavan replying "I saw him in the library before all this started to happen, and somehow I knew him, isn't that strange?"

Agent Cavan smiles "There's allot more than that, I promise you; now I'm sure you don't want to be a vampire?" she asks Bella. Bella replies" You're correct, but what does that have to do with anything? "Agent Cavan continues "We have notice a shuffling in the vampire ranks. . ."

Edward snorts at her and Agent Pieterse stands up quickly "Do you have something to say leach?" Edward stands as well but Carlisle intervenes "Gentleman, please we are on the same side here; lets Agent Cavan explain to Bella what's going on so that we can do something about this."

Agent Cavan touches Pieterse's arm while replying as if she wasn't interrupted "the word is out, that the Queen of Volterra has been found and there's a lot of people and demons alike that are not happy with this finding. Let me tell you a story "There is a curse, a love story and the dangerous truth of power."

"It all happened about 10 000 years ago, it begins with a man and a woman of True Blood on opposite sides of the pendulum. The woman is second in line to the most powerful Vampire Clan in the world the Phyllus or Lilith Clan. Meaning she will be queen to all 7 Vampire Clans in the world. The man is second in line to the Vesperti Clan one of the oldest Vampire Clans in the World, he is a direct descendent from Cain the first Vampire in the Land of Nod. Together they made a formidable pair, a dangerous and unstoppable force of darkness. They swiped across the country side in a rage of power, devouring all in the path, killing thousands of people, animals and even other vampires.

But their love was forbidden by the covenant and their activities together brought a lot of shame to the particular parties. A meeting was held and they were both strictly cohort of never seeing each other and dining together again. But love is strong and the two of them were more powerful than any ever alive. So they met in secret and went to a holy place to get married. Here they were betrayed by a dear friend and ally of both. Lilith (queen of the dammed) made a pack with a vampire slayer Sir U.B. Cavan and together they tricked The Duke and his love, now they couldn't kill them because The Duke was strong and an Elder and the queen to be, it is said that she was or is the strongest of all the vampires ever. It is not only strength that makes her dangerous but the fact that the queen of the dammed blood runs through her vanes and she is the Ghostly Soul Elder of the True Blood of Phyllos. Of course she wields the most powerful weapon known to mortal or immortal The Sword of Death!

So what they did, they cursed the Ghostly Soul Elder to be a mere human, and The Duke, they left with a promise: "He will walk the earth searching for the one he love, until eternity!" He will meet her every 100 years trying to make her his, she must forgive him for what he did, what they did and then give him her heart and soul. Then she will be a vampire again. The curse will be broken and he will be the most powerful vampire alive, The Prince of Darkness! Nobody will be able to stop him and he will rule the earth and above and even below.

The world to humans will be at an end and those who oppose him will die! Now it all sounds like a legend or just a story and what is the big deal for her being one with him. That's the interesting part being human she has the compassion that the un-dead lacks and a soul also the promise of a God that he has forgiven her for all her deeds once and He will set her free when they meet in the afterlife. So my dear do you understand now and do you believe now the true story of Bella short for Isabella Amor the right full Queen of Volterra."

Bella starts to shake and holding unto Edward she takes out the amulet showing it to Agent Cavan. Agent Cavan steps backwards with fear in her eyes replying "Now you may want to know what makes this time so special. On the 31 October you will be 21 years old, secondly on Hallows night it will be full moon. When Isabella Amor was cursed, she was 21 years old and pregnant with the Duke's child. I'm not finished she said when seeing that Bella wants to interfere. October is also the Blue Moon month, that means trouble in whole different way you have ever experience it, and to make things worse it is the turn of the millennium as it is showed in the book of Nod (Vampire Bible). The ancients believed that on a full moon on Hallows' night The Queen of Volterra will be reborn and it will be the end to humankind as we know it today. That being said the problem is that not everybody wants that to happen, especially those who had oppose the Duke and his queen. Now granted he killed most of them, but there were a few, not even he could kill, not just a lack of power but also sometimes even he has to follow the rules!" She looked at Bella and said "I really think that your life is in danger, now I know that the Duke properly have you under guard, even if you don't know it, they will be there, because if something should happen to you before the 31st of October he will be very pissed!"

Carlisle interrupted "She was being followed, but we put a stop to it, and will know if it happens again."

Agent Pieterse replies "That may be so leach but you have to remember that the vampires protecting her are trained in the ways of protecting their queen, anyway these assamites or assassins is something else, you should know."

"Maybe, but I'm sure they use humans as well, because we all know how hot it is here." Edwards says with a frown.

Agent Cavan looks at Bella "I see the Cullen's didn't explain everything to you so let me; you properly think that vampires don't walk in the sunlight, but let me tell you a little about the vampire clans. There are 7 clans each of them has special abilities, Isabella Amor belongs to the Phyllosto or Ghost or Lilith Clan, a little history; you all know that Lilith was said to be Adam's first wife but she did not like to be told what to do, so she was exiled out of the Garden of Eden and Eve was made out of a rib of Adam. Lilith is said to be the Queen of the Damned or Volterra and an ancestor of Isabella who was when all the cursing happened second inline to rule. Now The Duke is part of the Vesperti Clan or Nods, as Cain killed his brother Abel, he was banished and had the mark. Now he told God that the punishment was too great to carry so God told him that nobody will be able to kill him and Cain moved to the Land of Nod.

That makes the Duke part of the first Vampire Clan. Now he is a very powerful vampire, with the ability to change appearance he can look like whatever he wants to be. Serena is the matriarch of the Versperti clan, that means she will rule, now currently the Duke is ruling because he is an elder and the eldest of them all, in the clan the true blood female and higher ranking females have an advantage of reproduce earlier than the lower ranking females as well as their offspring has a better chance of survival they have also evolved and only true bloods can have children, but it doesn't happen often. At about 12 years old the vampire children is taken to the covenant where they will learn the hierarchy of the clans as well as meet members of the other clans. Now little vampires inherit their mother's ranks, meaning if the mother is 1ste ranked then her little vampire will be second ranked, dominating everybody except the mother. Now the more time the male is in the clan the more power he has. Yes Bella"

Bella asks "What about Dracula?" Agent Cavan replies "Dracula is part of the Tepes or Vlad clan, they can hypnotize their victims."

Bella asks "How do you become a vampire?" Agent Pieterse replies "They drink your blood, and you drink from there's the change takes about three days and it is said that the pain is excruciating. Now it's interesting how many people died of rabies this year, the scientist will tell you about 0.5%. You may wonder what that has to do with anything. The answer is two folded and simple really. First a vampire will bite you; the saliva is injected into your system, causing the wand to bleed more, prolonging the bleeding. It will look like a class 2 haemorrhage meaning a 15-30% of total blood volume.

Now the patient is often tachycardia (having a rapid heartbeat) with a narrowing of the difference between the systolic and diastolic blood pressures. The skin starts to look pale and may be cool to the touch. Patients may start acting differently and there may be bleeding underneath the conjunctiva. Meaning the eyes may turn red, too much blood pressure and then secondly the bruise is normally under the skin and in one day the bruise starts to get black, after three days the change is complete when the heart stops the thirst will start and you are a vampire."

Edward coughs "A new born, that means a very strong vampire, slayer."

Bella looks from Edward to Agent Pieterse "Exactly who are you guys that you know so much about this?"

Agent Cavan was about to say something when Edward's cell phone starts to ring and Bella is thrown out of her seat, hitting her head against a grey panel in front of her – very hard knocking her out cold. Carlisle grabs for Bella and Agent Cavan while she is yelling out orders "Brace yourselves!" The truck is over thrown landing on its roof. Everything is thrown upside down the door is ripped open and terror-eyes is standing in the door immediately going for Agent Pieterse biting in his neck, slashing it open and gorging the blood hungrily feasting on the raw flesh. Edward attacks the lizard from behind but it rips Agent Pieterse's neck off and its red saliva acid lands on Carlisle burning the skin. He groans in pain trying to move himself and Bella away from the lizard, when another one appears aiming for Bella. Agent Cavan jumps forward cutting the second's lizard's head off kneeling next to agent Pieterse crying Noah, Noah. Edward rips the lizard's heart out with difficulty because of the armored scales. A third lizard appears throwing Edward over his shoulder circling him. Four more creatures appears but before they could reach Bella one of them was sliced into two halves, one was beheaded, and a beautiful woman with long black hair appeared, eyes ice blue covered in a war mask, sticking a very long sword through another creature and behind her a very big man with white hair, his face also covered with a war mask, zigzagged another creature in many slices.

The women picked Bella up Carlisle trying to fight her but the poison is burning him leaving him almost defensive less she gives him a vile with green liquid in and whispers "An antidote, they are coming, they want to kill her, and I will bring her back to you, soon." And with that she and the big Stranger were gone.

The lizard with a sudden sprinting burst connected Edward's face with his claws, Edward staggers back and then his family was around him killing the lizard, ripping it apart. He looks up staring at Carlisle hearing the remorseful apology "Sorry son they took her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he grasps in pain falling to his knees.

_AN: Guys please review, I want to know what you think, pretty please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

EPO

Alice saw her first a girl in white running, laughing carefree kissing me on the mouth – we look do I say in love! She was so happy when seeing the vision couldn't help sharing it. The second vision was blurry like a bad reception but the girl was there with me? From there through the years Alice would get visions coming and going and then for the first time in twenty years a very clear vision.

"_A young woman walking in the street a glass building guarding over her, two assassins jumping from the shadows killing her instantly."_

I needed to find her, find Bella it was time we booked the first flight to Bloemfontein, South Africa country of the Sun, city of Roses. Carlisle got a job at the one of local hospitals, Rosalie starting to practice law again, Esme going into psychiatry and the rest of us searching for Bella.

When she was bought into hospital Carlisle called immediately she was guarded the mark of the sword bearer was all over her. They had found her and the Duke wanted her, but she was mine and I don't intend to share her with anybody!

The legend was foretold for thousands of years of the Queen of Volterra **joining her dark Prince and their child ruling the entire world. A fairy tale perhaps but no it's true all is true and I need to protect my Bella from this crazy world. Slayers, werewolves, demons, assassins all are joining the party and I, I lost the love of my life I couldn't protect her, they took her and it's my entire fault!**

_The woman's face was pale and distorted with fangs coming out of her mouth. She is a vampire, the man whetted himself, shuffling her forward and trying to run. Like a shot out of gun or bat out of hell, the women grabbed him and tilled his head drinking him dry._

_Bella tried very slowly to move away from this woman. Almost there just a little more, o shit she looked. The woman looked up, smiling at Bella. _

"_Where are you going, Bella? You're not seriously trying to run from me, I mean you know we are linked. You knew I was here before you saw me. You felt my presence. That means my dear that you can't run from me, ever!" The women said wiping the blood of her face while walking towards Bella._

"_What you want?" Bella asked hating the quiver in her voice._

"_I want to talk to you, and explain a few things that must really not make any sense to you. I'm sure you think that you're losing your mind?" The women said smiling her face now like an angel again._

"_My name is Serena; I am a True Blood matriarch of the Vesperti Clan." She bowed "At your service, my queen."_

_Bella just frowned "Is that supposed to mean something to me, I know here must be a camera somewhere, and this is a joke, right?" Bella was looking around her trying to figure out what the hell was going on._

_Serena smiled "I know that all this seems very strange to you, but I also know that you find this accepting. Because you know I'm telling the truth, I mean it was in your dreams!"_

_Bella looked up scared "What you mean?" _

"_You know." Serena replied. "Let's go inside, and then I'll tell you, what you think you know, but doesn't want to accept, yet." _

_They went inside and Serena touched Bella's neck bandage, Bella tried to move away and then she saw the blood._

"_What the hell!" Bella exclaimed jumping away from Serena._

"_Be quiet" Serena said "I'm not trying to hurt; I'm trying to help you. I didn't have time the last time we met to properly seal it, so I want you to relax. Let me do it now." She looked at Bella's shocked face saying "If I wanted to eat you or kill you, you'd be dead a long time ago, don't you think so?" "No sit still, I'm just going to seal the wand with my saliva." While saying that she licks Bella's neck wand with her tongue, it burned and Bella tried to move away. But she holds her in position and slowly bit the stitches licking in the wand, sealing it. "There you go, all done, not so bad after all, nê?" She said looking at Bella._

"_Ok, what's going on? Who are you? What do you want from me?" Bella asked. Serena answers but Bella can't hear her so she tries to go closer but the world is spinning and her head hurts so much._

Bella open her eyes and that splitting head ace is throbbing against her sleep, its dark in the room. Can it only be a dream? She looks around and knew actually she knew it before she wake up that she is in the Duke's mansion. She tried to stand up, but the dizziness let her fall back on the bed. I wonder if I was bitten, and with the revelation she jumped out of the bed ignoring the wave of nauseous trying to overwhelm her. She tried with difficulty to reach the bathroom and look in the mirror to see any distinctive marks. Luckily there was none, but the strangest things there are 4 doors out of the room and she knew exactly whish one was the bathroom and that there will be a big mirror that she can look in.

Bella moved over the toilet and throws up, man this headache is driving her insane. When she tried to get up from her knees, an arm helps her to sit up straight, washing her face with a cool compress. The Duke sat next to her and smiled he took her in his arms and told her. "I've missed you, te desidero, my love, my queen."

Bella was thinking that she has never felt so save in anybody's arms she looks up asking "Where have you been?"

With that he picks her up carrying and laying her down on the satin wine red bed. He touches her softly traveling with his fingers from her lips down like a feather leaving her skin only slightly to reach her feet. In a flawless moment he replaces his fingers with his mouth upward from her feet moving on the less traveled road only blowing softly leaving her breathless. He kisses her ken and enters his tongue into her mouth, kissing her, holding her, demanding her kissing him back. Her hips begin to move in the age old rhythm of time, pressing forward, upwards.

Bella groans and he replies by touching the wetness with his fingers opening her legs slightly to get access to pure lust. She cries out pushing upwards and he replies with forcing her tongue to obey, thrusting his in and out of her mouth. She tries to get closer to him to touch him, but he keeps just out of her range. Holding both arms above her head he touches her nose with his, letting her arms go he grips a nipple between two fingers slightly tugging at it. He looks her in the eyes when bending down to take the other nipple in his mouth suckling it like a baby would nurse on his mother.

Bella was groaning and moaning "Please." She whispered. But he only chuckled and with that he moves the luscious lips with his one hand trying to find the exotic fruit and dipping his tongue in the softness eating her like a fresh peach. Suckling the nectar leaving her gasping for breath she is tossing form side to side now, trying to touch and feel him? He grips her buttocks in both hands lifting her up to get better access, taking her pleasure into his mouth. Bella cries out starting to lose total control the pleasure is rushing through her like waves of excitement and a need for fulfillment.

"Look at me, my queen." He said. "No!" she cries when he withdraw his tongue from torturing or pleasuring her. "Look at me!" He demanded only moving his hand over her heating her up making every fiber in her being react. She moaned and looks up, seeing the darkness calling her. She undresses him touching the knob in his pants lightly, he grunted and she sees lust and raw need in his eyes. She moves her hand away suddenly afraid for this kind of emotion, trying to think above the need to be loved. In a flash he grabs her body to him, covering her with heat and much dangerous passion. Entering her with one movement … in and almost totally withdraw to move in again and again and again. Bella cries out in pain when he entered her but her body began to move to the music of love, meeting him in every rhythm and every movement, taking him deeper and deeper till she climaxed in a screaming frenzy leaving her exhausted.

She opens her eyes and saw him looking at her still inside of her, he turns their bodies around, she on top of him now. She tries to move, slightly feeling uncomfortable. But he holds her firm in position, pressing his body upwards and hers downwards onto his. He touches her little knob softly rubbing it between his fingers, she moves up in totally instinct and with that movement he pressed up until his whole member was covered deep in the folds of wetness. She's trying to ride him moving side to side, up and down, in and out, faster and faster. She was feeling it, it is close the need is washing over her in waves of pleasure. She needs something, digging her nails in his chest desperately trying to reach that point of oblivion. His eyes have changed they are almost red, his face has a dark and sinister look.

Suddenly Bella is afraid but the passion is on her, there are no way out and screaming she climaxed again and again, falling limp on his chest, exhausted, tired and fast asleep.

Bella is thirsty she feels like her tongue is stuck in the back of her throat. Why do I feel so stiff? She wanders, she tries to get up but with that the arm around her just moved her closer to his body and his hand is cubing her private part holding it, protectively. "Where you going, ti Amor?" He whispers in her ear, touching her naked body with his hand. She felt him against her and yes he was still inside. Instantly the need was back and her body reacts to his calling, he lifted her up. She was facing front and he was at her back in a mating position. She tries to move, but making it only worse the need rises up and explodes in a thousand colors of light.

"No, please!" She cries trying desperately to move away from him, but it is useless, he is starting to move his buttocks in a circle position and her body follows. They are one in their movement of lovers united in passion. He's deep inside of her stroking her with his need gripping her neck and when he climaxed biting her. She cries out releasing again her body is shuddering again and again until all dims out and the blackness of oblivion claims her to a powerful climax of heat and lust.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_I saw his face today_

_It was the face I love_

_I touched his heart today_

_It was the one I broke_

_I whispered his name calling to the world_

_It followed me on the wings of the dry wind_

_We played hocus-pocus on the way_

_I lost, now I'm alone._

_He sealed the crest with blood_

_Pulling free the Sword of Death_

_Leaving destruction in its wake_

_Waving the world goodbye, leaving me here to die._

The words of the poem tug at the strings of remembrance in Bella's mind; she touches the painting, which is about her length. The sword is in its skeet but the markings are very distinctive, it carries the 7 vampire true blood clan names. She knows that the blade is silver-blue without seeing it and that the main fits her like a glove. It's like the amulet and although the woman is suited up in war amour as well as the man, there is no doubt in Bella's mind who whose two are and what they are doing. She leans forward touching the crest one finger on one part of the pendulum and another finger on the second part of the pendulum, pushing first right then left.

The wall starting to move and gave away hiding a passage. It's dark in there and although Bella has a fear for small places, she knows that this is the only way to leave here alive. Thinking to herself, go Bella don't look back here you will lose your heart; your soul and all those you love and hold dear. With that thought she stepped through the opening, stepping 2 steps to the left and jumping up clearing the booby trap, running eyes closed remembering the days when this passage brought love and freedom.

When she stepped through the ark on her way to exit twilight, she felt him the pull deep inside her not only anger but also disappointment. He called to her and at that moment Bella remembered something she immediately touched the back of her neck.

It's there, damned, damned him to hell, touching the mark she knows the bastard had marked her, they're link now almost to the hip. Bella thinking to herself I will never answer to him not in a million years!

With that thought she ran away all the way to Edward, at the entrance of the hospital she almost ran into him. Edward caught her "Bella, are you ok?" "I'm fine, Edward, I missed you so much." Bella replied crying. "O, Bella we were so worried" Alice jumps in, hugging Bella awkwardly while Edward's arms are still around her. Carlisle stepped forward taking her by the shoulders and giving her a hug "how are you feeling Bella, are you hurt?" while looking with his worried doctor's eyes. Her heartbeat steps up beating louder and louder."Where is William?" Bella whispers softly looking around; Edward takes her into his arms again holding her close whispering softly that the assassins killed him. Bella groans her knees folding under her; Edward picks her up in his arms carrying her to the car whispering all the time that everything is going to be ok and that she has nothing to fear he will look after her.

Bella doesn't really saw where they were going she just laid her head into Edward's arm trying to breathe slowly. She had a head ache and an uncomfortable stiffness between her tights, an ache in her heart thinking of William, Edward and the Duke. She felt cool hands on her shoulder and when looking up she saw the worried eyes of Esme.

"Bella, honeys are you hurt?" Esme asks with a worried voice. Bella just shook her head but Esme takes her with difficulty out of Edward's arms looking at him scolding probably talking to him in her mind. Edward reluctantly let go of Bella handing her to Esme. Bella takes a deep breath smelling vanilla and strawberries a smell she associated with Esme. Esme frowns worriedly looking at Carlisle speaking at vampire speed with the rest of the vampires. "I can still smell her blood." Edward growls "that's not all his smell is all over her." "Edward!" Esme calls out disapprovingly "she's hurt ok and probably needs medical attention." Carlisle replied "I will look at her at the warehouse – just try to keep her comfortable for now, the blood is dry ..." Edward growls again this time hard enough for Bella to hear she looks at him and starts to cry. He took her out of Esme's arms whispering brokenly "sorry Bella didn't mean to upset you, just rest where almost there."

The car stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse and Edward takes Bella inside the warehouse, when they walked in everybody in the room turned towards Bella staring at her. Nella and Jasper were in a conversation, but when everything quiet down so quickly Nella looked up and smiles.

Everybody starting to talk simultaneously, Edward holds up his hand and shouted "Quiet!" Nella cleared her throat and said "Ok, everybody calm down, Bella please tell us how you got here?"

Bella looked at her and replies "I ran." JJ interrupts "Be serious girl, where were you and how did you get out?" Bella smiles saying "I was at the Duke's mansion, and I used the secret passage way to get out. The passage me and Jean-Dre used all the time – I think. "

Nella looks at her and said "I've always wondered what his name was, but nobody could tell me. Isn't it strange?" Bella looks her "I don't understand." Nella replies "You said only you and Jean-Dre knows the way." Bella looked at her and replies "I'm starting to remember stuff as well as people and places. I know that he's not happy with me leaving and that he will come for me, soon. What are you going to do about it, agent Cavan?"

Nella shook her head "Bella, call me Nella please, I know things are difficult currently so let me explain I am a direct descendant from Sir U.B. Cavan and yes that makes me a vampire slayer and we are getting everything ready, we are calling to our friends in various places for aid. The Watchers are working on a deal with the different organizations that deal with these matters."

"What kind of organizations?" Carlisle asks.

"Well mainly there's The Watchers they train Vampire Slayers, keeping an eye on things trying to hold the balance between good and evil. Then we have the Hunters they are part of different guilds. They are not always human some are vampires others are demons, with one thing in common they hate the vampire for what it stands today. Of course some of them live of vampire blood, for example Caphaias (Dragon of Arthur) I don't know how old he is but it is said that he has thought with Caesar. Then there is Rayne she's a vampire too and Jesse he is a hired killer. We also contracted the Apotropaic or Trackers as they are known to some, they have this quite amazing power – warding off demons, and of course they are excellent trackers like blood hounds. Then last but certainly not least the Nosferatu. I'm sure most of you know about the Nosferatu they are Death Dealers of the Sacred Order of the Dragon aka Dracula. They can turn into Lycons – werewolves or Skin walkers – wolves. They are the ultimate supernatural predator and usually go to the one with the deepest pocket. Now that being said there is no way in hell that we can pay them more than what The Prince of Darkness is paying them. But luckily for us The Monk made a deal with my great- far across the line great grandfather to prevent the prophecy to come to pass. So by honour he must help us! "

A wind blowing through the room and Bella asks without turning around "What do you want Nosferatu?"

He appears slowly, something in black chuckling "Te desidero." On what Bella answers "You're lying." She turns around facing him directly and asking him "By the sword who do you serve, Nosferatu?"

He changed his stance suddenly appearing much bigger and dangerously replying with a steady fast voice "Lord of the Dragon, the only true lord of the universe." Bella smirked "Hmmf, he will kill you, your blood will flow and your rotten body will be eaten by the crows leaving you masters' side in this world without forgiveness." With that she turned around walking towards the door, and the Nosferatu spats "So say true; queen of damned, he has marked you, but by blood I'm bound and before you are one I will kill you, lupa!"

The words have not even left his mouth when Bella was upon him storming him, the Cullen's were crouching in defense in front of Bella. Nella stepped in between them saying "Stop it, you two. We are on the same side; remember that when this is finish you're more than welcome to fight each other!" Bella replies "Are we on the same side, Nosferatu?" He looked at her and then at Nella saying "You may think that you can trust her, but she has always been the one to be extra careful of she is the **tetrarchs**, the ruler. The one with the sword, and she's marked now, so yes he will come for her. The easiest and less treachery road to take now is to kill her before they are joined.**" **

Bella laughed "Do try Nosferatu; you know he will kill you and everybody here. Maybe you're right because I would rather be dead than to be without my soul!"

Edward grabs Bella by the arm holding her close to his dead heard "Love we will fight this he doesn't have a chance in hell." Bella looks sadly at him touching his face thinking wondering if she loves this man, the feeling is different from what she feels when she is with the Duke but still it must be love what else can it be?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Regina, why have you left me?" The Duke cries out wiping the chairs with a flip of his hand to the back of the room without even touching it. His eyes are black and hands are clutched into fists.

"She needs time alone, my lord, remember she is still human and with what happened she may feel that she's losing the battle between her heart and destiny." Serena tries to comfort him.

He looks at her and Serena has a sense of forbidding, the Duke is mad as hell in fact she haven't ever seen him so vulnerable, dangerous times call for trending softly on battered words her father used to say.

"We mated, Serena. I marked her, she can't run from me know she's mine soon we will be one. There's no turning back now, she gave herself freely to me, soon I will have her soul too since I already have her heart. Still she mocks me, does she think this is a game? I can feel him touching her, kissing her the lust is on his scent." The Duke whispers in a dangerously soft voice.

"Killing him would not be wise my lord." Serena said adding quickly "Remember she think she loves or owes him something" when the Dukes lifted his hand. He drops his hand apologizing "Sorry ma Cherri please forgive me. This is not your fault only I am to blame, I should have known that she would run she knows the consequences of her actions she will try to use this against me as her mind has been filled with doubt by that ratcheted vampire slayer Cavan."

"I can sense her anger, although she tries to hide it from me. Why are you so angry my love, what are you hiding?" The Duke murmuring to himself he turns around looking at Serena "What do you feel, does she hide it from you too?"

Serena closes her eyes and stepping a step back, feeling the hatred passing like an electric shock through her body "Nosferatu!" She cries out. "Where?" The Duke asks shaking her. Serena looks at him and replies "The Monk, his with Bella, she is not very glad to see him, but they are not fighting jet." The Dukes sighs and turns around, sniffing the air "I can feel the Blood moon in my veins let's go hunting." Serena's eyes changed immediately her senses where suddenly charged and a feeling of anticipation was flooding through her vanes like fresh blood on an evening hunt. She turns around sending silently the order out and in a union of sizzling spikes the answers of duty callers races through her body she looks up at Jean-Dre and says "They're ready, my lord." The Duke has felt the electricity and instantly he's aroused smiling at her calling the pack to search for blood.

Bella is talking to Nella when this strange need is washing over her leaving her dizzy and breathless. Nella saw Bella's face turning white she steps forward takes Bella on the arm telling her to sit down, looking up when the door open up. Carlisle walked in and immediately assesses the situation he briskly walks towards Bella and tells Nella "Put her head between her legs, now she's going to pass out." Nella obeys.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks.

Nella replies "I don't have a clue we were talking and suddenly she turns white as a sheet almost passing out."

Carlisle dropped to one knee giving Bella a bottle of water "Drink, just water it will make you feel better." Bella takes the bottle drinking the water. Carlisle asks Nella "Can you please bring me a chocolate or something sweet, let's try to bring up her sugar level?" "Sure." Nella replies quickly leaving the room to find something.

"Ok, Bella what's going on, and what is wrong with your neck?" Carlisle asks with a worried voice. Bella replies "I can't say that he made me do it because it would be a lie, after all my dada always says it takes two to tango." Carlisle looks at her and asks "What happened?" Bella starts to cry saying "We made love Carlisle and it was unbelievable then we mated and he marked me." With that she lifts up her hair showing the mark at the back of her neck. "No, it's not going to make me a vampire this is more like a bond now binding us by blood. You can say that he tested my blood to see if I was his type!" Bella said with an unsuccessful attempt of making a joke when she saw the worried look in Carlisle's eyes.

"I know what he thinks, Carlisle. I can feel him inside me as he can feel me, he's hunting drinking blood powering up his strength. He's coming here soon and will kill anybody standing in his way." Bella says with brown eyes full of tears and regret.

Carlisle holds her hugging her friend saying "Don't give up Bella, fight it you are a strong woman somebody with believes and people that believe in you. Don't ever deny your birth right, to be part of the human race. It doesn't matter what happens all these people and demons here knows what is at stake and are willing to make the necessary sacrifices."

Nella returns with a bar-one giving it to Bella, Bella looks up "Thanks." Opening the chocolate eating it whiles the colour slowly returning to her cheeks. Nella looks at the stars outside and the moon "It looks like a blue moon tonight or blood moon or hunters moon, I guess it depends on whose side you are on." She looks at Bella again touching her on the arm and murmuring "Tonight can get very rough on you, the moon plays a very important role in all this and in two days time at precisely 07:28 you will be 34 years old."

Bella looks at the plan on the table that Nella was explaining showing to a spot on the plan. "This is where I got out, now I know it looks like there is nothing but passage is definitely there." Nella moves forward saying "Do you think he will notice us there, if you and a few guys going through the front door?"

Bella replies "If I can think of something else then maybe we will get away with it, I don't know for sure."

With that said a scream echoed through the walls Nella looks immediately at Bella and grabs her crossbow. Bella runs towards the door Carlisle short on her tail, she opens the door and the place is in havoc. Bella runs towards the front door arriving just in time to see the Duke putting a very large sword through J J's heart.

"Noooooooooooooo!" She cries out. The Duke Looks up, while motioning his troupes towards her. Nella grabs her by the arm pulling her towards a car, pushing inside and telling the driver "Drive, don't stop I'll meet you there." She looks at Bella and says "Go with him, if the Duke finds you J J's death was for nothing." With that she turns around and shot a steel arrow right through a vampire's heart quickly reloading to kill another. The driver speeds of in a direction telling Bella "Put your head between your legs and think of something stupid. Then he won't be able to track you."

With that he speeds off racing towards safety really driving fast, Bella looks up and see trees, they are outside town and she wanders where are they going?

Suddenly a thing appears in front of the speeding vehicle, the driver shank the car to the left balancing it on two wheels almost running into the fence on the side of the road. With more luck than wisdom he gets the car back on the road, driving not looking what he had hit or not hit. Bella yells "Aren't you going to stop? You drove over something, didn't you feel it?"

He told her "Put your head between legs and think of something ridicules!" and then something landed on the speeding car's roof and another thing and another thing. The driver tried to get rid of the things on the roof, dangerously moving from side to side then he yells "Hold on!" He brakes hard, Bella hit her head against the front seat – hard the pain shot through her and the safety belt gripped her back. The things on the roof have flown over the car landing with crushing noise on the road. The driver shrugs his head trying to get rid of the cob webs beginning to touch unconsciousness. His door was yanked open and when Bella looked up she saw the Duke throwing the driver out of the car. Immediately she got out, dizziness makes wobbly on her feet, swaying from side to side. She cries out "Don't hurt him; he's just doing what his told. Stop, I'll come with you."

The Duke looked at the driver and told him "She has just saved your life, but if I ever see you again I will drink you dry, understand?" The driver nodded and he looks at Bella. Bella told him "Don't!" But it's too late, his dead before his hand touched the silver stake. Bella runs towards him kneeling at his side looking up at the Duke asking "Why?"

"You wanted him to kill me?" The Duke asks irritably walking towards her "You shouldn't have run, my love."

Bella gets up glaring at him "O, so now it's my fault?" she says standing with her hands on her hips, the blood dripping from her forehead landing on the road.

"You're hurt." He says stepping forward catching a drop of blood before it fells on the ground. Bella looks at him, thinking how amazing fast he is."You know what comes to mind my queen ever heard the one about _the vampire bat that flies back into his cave after a big night...he has blood all over his face. Perches himself on the roof to try and get some rest. But before too long the other bats smell the blood, and start to gather around him. They ask feverishly where he got the blood from, knowing that they will not let up till he tells them "OK, follow me!" He flies out of the cave, across a valley, over a river into a dark forest. Deep in the forest he stops, all the other bats gather round in an excited frenzy. "OK", says the bat, "see that big oak tree over there?" "Yeah yeah" reply the other bats, drooling in anticipation. : "Well I *#$en didn't!" said the bat_." He laughs slowly while tasting her blood looking her in the eyes and an unbearable need moves fast up her spine, gripping and arousing her to a point of a blatant sin.

In a flash he was against her his hand cupping her head and the other hand is touching her between the legs licking up the blood on her forehead sealing the wand. She moans moving towards him, her nipples erecting painfully against her t-shirt, she feels the wetness between her legs trying to thrust outwards. He moans and in a slow agonizing movement put his hand under her dress in her thong moving the red full lips away from each other. The cold wind on her skins drives Bella nuts she cries out jerking him towards her, fumbling with his pants. Under a haze of raw need she touches him and he reacts his manhood salutes her big and powerful gripping her hips pulling her towards him he enters her pushing her back onto the car's bonnet ramming him deep inside of her. Trying to find that lost treasure, she cries out moving her body towards him taking him deep inside the triangle of need hiding him from the world bringing him to a fulfillment he has not had in 10 000 years. He lifts her up; she's squatting on top of him moving his lips on her nipples. She cries out climaxing releasing the pent up pressure inside of her, he kisses her and releasing his power deep inside of her also climaxing his need, howling to the world his accomplishment.

The hunting party answered and Bella was feeling another need far greater than the one that was just answered. Her pleasure that is hiding between the folds of warm blood is throbbing with a dire need of fulfillment. She whispers in his ear "Please, I'm dying of need give it to me, please I beg you." He groans "Yes, yes." While tilting her head to the side making ready for the insertion with his tongue leaving saliva to enter the wand. A hand touches his shoulder and the need explodes in Bella's mind "Now!" She cries out but he withdraws from her leaving her in pain and an unsatisfying feeling a feeling of hopelessness and dire need.

She falls forwards and Serena catches her holding her to her breast soothing her, the words starting to make sense "Deep breaths, my queen, take deep breaths. The need will subside soon you will be one but we must do this right ok? We need to go the holy place so that the right procedures can be followed. You will need your strength it's a painful transition for royalty, take deep breaths now."

Bella starts to cry and Serena holds her close soothing her, Bella tries to get her pride back but the need is on her leaving her in a small hopeless disgusting bundle for a sorry excuse of a human never mind a woman. She tries to move away from Serena feeling ashamed but Serena holds her closer whispering in her mind "He's suffering to, the need is on him too. Soon all will be understood and you will be bound by him and him by you. Try to take deep breaths let the fresh air fill your lungs, it will make the need bearable for now."

Bella closes her eyes taking the fresh air in her lungs, feeling the pressure between a legs subsiding slowly to a dull throbbing need, still there but bearable just like Serena said. It's like a sinus head ache, it's there always in the background waiting for the right time to explodes and move to the front of the head in full view of destruction and pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sky opened up and rain came down pouring, thunder echo in silence roaring through the storm, big raindrops fall to the earth beating down all in their power. Many hearts are broken and the storm fuels its fury. The Nosferatu calls out to his ancestors charging in a blinding light of fury greeting The Wolf head first sword in his hand. Steal meets claws, ripping, scratching blood over flows. The stench of it blinded many vampires – dropping them to their knees; Nella steps up, interfering in the battle her sword draws the black liquid from the Nosferatu, his cries send shivers through those close and miles away. He turns on her growling "Die ...!" She stops him with only a hand signal calling out the words loud and clear "Ricordi Nostro pacchetto! (_Remember our pack_)"

He turns his head yellow eyes following her, his tongue licking the black liquid from his arm looking at the wolf he whispers "This means nothing Jacob Black, your blood is mine ..." and in thin air he disappears.

Jacob Black leader of the werewolves here to protect and serve as the truce made with the Cold Ones by Ephraim Black years ago. He is the protector of the innocent against the growing army of the un-dead his second in command Leah Clearwater was send to protect Bella from the Duke and all vampires in general as Charlie, Bella's Dad is a big friend of Billy – Jacob's Dad. He was looking for her (Leah) and found her eventually almost dead; she should be dead as a vampire's venom is dangerous to a werewolf as well.

Seth picks her up again – in the fight with the Nosferatu he dropped her to help his leader, calling out to Carlisle "Doctor Fang, I need some help here, please ...!" Carlisle took Leah from him taking her into the room, where moments ago Bella was still sitting. He whispers in her ear "Leah, can you hear me." She shudders moaning softly. "I'm going to suck out the venom, it's going to hurt, I'm sorry." He tells her softly in her ear. He bends down the k9's ejecting over the wound sucking the venom from her. She cries out, as the fire burns through her trying to fight it, claws drawn, trying to change to werewolf to fight the threat. "Seth" Carlisle barked "Hold her down!" Seth grabbed his sister's arms holding it next to her body whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Nella breathing hard, the Sword of Power still has drawn looking around challenging vampires and kin with her eyes. "We ARE on the same side! Let's forget our issues and fight together once the threat is illuminated then you can kill each other. Until then the next one stepping out of line, I will kill myself! Do you understand?" She growls "Do you understand?"

A voice load and clear in his southern accent answers her "Yes mam, I brought them." Jasper stands holding hands with Alice and there golden eyes are quite in contrast to the red ones staring at her fangs drawn – but not in challenge. They understand the Sword of Power and have no wish to challenge it or the mistress wielding it – for now...

Jasper ever the military man steps up to Nella calling out his army:

Tanya Denali joined by the by her sisters Kate, Irina and of course Carmen and Eleazar.

From the Irish Clan Siobhan, with her mate Liam and little Maggie with her bouncy red curls with the unique gift in knowing when she is lied to.

From Egypt we have Amun and his coven consisting of Benjamin and Tia.

From the Amazon, Zafrina joins us with her mate Senna and of course Kachiri.

Alistar the misanthropic English vampire who counted as Carlisle closest acquaintance, though he could hardly stand a visit more than once a century!

As Jasper calls out the Golden eyes they stepped up joining the ranks of the Sword of Power each holding their head high acknowledging the call to fight.

Jasper turns slightly to his left his back towards his wife calling out the rest of his army:

From Romania, Vladimir and Stefan,

Garrett with eager ruby eyes joins the Red Eyes eagerly looking at Kate smiling, bowing his head slightly.

Next were Mary and Randall as well as Pieter and Charlotte – all joining the Power of the Sword one more time?

The Cullen's except for Carlisle standing next to Jasper joins the fight as well. Emmett and Rosalie, Esme, Edward. Edward looks at Nella his face crumbling in pain and rages fast as lightning jumps her only to fly to the other side of the room, a call from Alice to Emmett barricading him in his strong arms. "Hold him Emmett!"

Nella looks at him tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm sorry Edward, he took her, it was the only way" She thinks back at the conversation with Bella just before all hell broke loose. ... _Bella saying "Nella he will come for me, you know it, I know it, hell even the Nosferatu knows it, I'm marked. You cannot fight him on his turf, but the church, there he can be fought, and I don't know if we can beat him? But I will play my part; you just keep Edward alive and out of your mind until I'm with the Duke. Then you guys bring all the reinforcements you can get and I'll wait for you."_

Nella falls to her knees crying out in pain for her dead lover "J J why?" He was lost to the cause now; a part of her for so long, took her heart helped her to fight the pain to practise the art in killing vampires, the forgotten specie? She cried tears of hate, she will avenge him, and she will avenge him and everybody that lost to the Prince of the Dead. Seeing in her mind's eye how the Duke took him down – sword through his heart, blood spraying once the sword was free, taking his life and her reason for living from her.

Nella looked Edward straight in the eyes saying "I'm sorry about Bella, but do you really think that we had a chance to get into the mansion? Ask your Major, a chance zero to Null. Bella came up with this idea; this means we have a fighting chance. The Duke will think that she wants to turn now. He will take her to the church, where we will be waiting for him. Now at the mansion we have a simple problem of too many vampires not only from the Vesperti clan but all 7 clans, because by honour they are bound to help in such a case of invasion. But at the church there wouldn't be so many because the Duke can't take the change. He knows there are a lot of people that doesn't want this union to take place so he will only take those he can trust. Bella will give him a sense of security and we will take him there, together destroying him forever!"

Tearless sobs rocks Edward's body looking through her memory of his mate sacrificing herself to try and beat the Duke at his own game. Esme took him in her arms nodding towards Emmett to let him go, her fist son, whispering words of encouragement to him, eyeing Jasper – and calm following touching all leaving a sense of ease and peacefulness. Edward growling at Jasper but the peacefulness only increases leaving his body and mind in easy silence only Esme's words of comforting him and his family's thoughts of encouragement fulfilling his need to destroy, for now.

Leader of the Pack; Jacob Black turns towards his enemies, barely able to handle the emotions, his body shaking with the tremendous strain not to change and rip them all apart. Jasper eyes him carefully sending the calmness towards him. His body calming down – looking over towards Jasper seeing the playful smirk touching the vampire's lips. He growls towards him and started to laugh "Come on man, stop that hahaha" Jasper laughs and everybody starting to laugh.

The mood changing to a more relaxing one until Carlisle stepped out with Leah and Seth at his side. Anticipation ripples through the ranks, a sense of forbidding touching the minds of one and all. "Jasper, prepare the troops please." Carlisle calls to his son authority clear in his voice, his eyes black and his voice firm.

At once Jasper calls them all together, back in military mode the Major calls to his mate, smirking Alice joins him showing all why they are the most powerful coven of Golden Eyes.

Nella steps forward with the Sword of Power in her hand looking at Jacob "Smell them; know their scent you will need it to distinguish between the Duke's ranks and ours. Nosferatu!" She calls and in a mirage of smoke he appears yellow eyes glowing, black tongue licking his lips, sneering at the werewolf "I know his smell and before he touches the earth he'll be joining the ranks of the Duke, bleeding on the ground, a death fit for a thief!" She looks at him the Sword of Power in her hand lifting it and he bows before he steps back softly whispering The Song for The Sword of Power.

On our mother's eve

The stars joined the ranks

Even those forgotten, near to the sun

Shone brighter as ever on the bloody banks.

The Sword of Power

Run through his resources

Searching for its owner

Only in the Queen's hands does it find its true life force.

The Slayer wields it now

Silver it glows in the night, but not so bright in the day

All bows before its power

But its searches for her even in this forbidden times.

On our mother's eve

It will rise to the power if it's Queen

Silver it will glow in the night and blue in the day

All will bow before her power, or bleed on the ground as thieves.

All is forgotten...

Where shall we sleep?

Where will there be shelter?

For The Sword of Power runs through her veins.

The Slayer wields it now

Silver it glows in the night, but not so bright in the day

All bows before its power

But its searches for her even in this forbidden times.

On our mother's eve

It will rise to the power if it's Queen

Silver it will glow in the night and blue in the day

All will bow before her power, or bleed on the ground as thieves.

_The Song for the Sword of Power_

"So true, blood forgotten on the ground, not to drink and savour, but to bleed to death" The voice of Aro rang out, clapping his hands in excitement. Nine dark clothed vampires standing in the door, hoods covering their faces, the leader Aro from the Volturi removing his hood, the inside covered in red.

"Carlisle, old friend, we heard that you need some help?" Aro called to Carlisle "And the Voltari is here to assist."

The other vampires looked intense and with somewhat of fear at the Volari, it's common knowledge that the Volturi never does anything without ulterior motives, what could they possible gain to go against the Duke. They are the rule enforces only because they were put there by the Duke.

Nella lifts the Sword of Power bowing slightly "Aro, welcome, thank you for joining us, the Volturi is so very welcome in our mutual fight against the Duke."

"Aah Child, you are so very welcome, this will go down in history, we fighting together, for the greater good!" Aro replies holding out his hand towards her. For he can with only a touch see everything that happened with you, even your darkest fantasies and secrets.

Nella looks at him, she turns towards Carlisle, and he smiles at her walks towards Aro holding out his hand and says. "Aro, old friend, it's good to see you, welcome in Bloemfontein. Please come in, I'm sure you know everybody here."

The Volturi step inside the room, they each take of their hoods Casius, brother to Aro his hood in gold a prince maybe but definitely a master in tactics, Markus, master of eye noting the strings that binds us all. Then the guard Dmitri, best tracker, Felix, the muscle man, Renata, the shield and Chelsea, binding them all in loyalty. Alec, his hood in purple just like his evil twin, manipulating the elements and of course Jane, with her mind you only feel pain; a most powerful coven.

Nella with the Sword of Power stands up calling to them all "Vampires, The Red Eyes, Vampires, The Golden eyes, thank you for joining for remembering your word! Nosferatu thank you for abiding to the pack you made with Sir Caven. Jacob thank you for joining us in our quest, Watchers glad you could join me in this life. Many of us will die and those of us already dead will leave this earth with pride. No blood of ours will stain the earth like thieves in the night. Fighting against true evil, for believe me if the Duke with his Queen comes to power, this life will mean nothing and true evil will rule. Even Lilith Queen of the Damned made the pack to prevent them from ruling. Can we as not equals walk away and pass the death sentence on all? It's our duty as protectors, most of us protectors for Humans, but some of us protecting ourselves as with self pervasion all will be lost. Join me and the Sword of Power now and let's change history one more time, let us be brave so that this day can be remembered as the day that the Good fought with honour against evil and prevailed!"

As one they stood, fangs drawn, heads high, meeting a destiny almost lost against all odds...

_Please review, even one sentence, would love to know what you think._

_*Next chapter a little bit of Edward and Bella and everything that you have missed while they had spent a little time together._


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Life in general is just an extended warranty not a guarantee we go through life hoping that the destination is worth the ride. To believe that there is a purpose for all of us a purpose defining the gravity in our life. The day I met Bella I knew that my life up until now was purposeless that good and evil hell and heaven kept me in such confinement that I did not see the bigger picture. Carlisle tried to tell me, Esme tried to show me, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett they all tried but failed, actually I failed. The moment I saw her I knew that she is the one the only one for me. To think that another wants her is inconceivable and I will kill whatever and who ever stands in my way to love and cherish her forever.

"Bella?"

The young woman looks up, smiling when she saw him.

"Edward?"

"Do you want to join me?" Edward asks holding his hand out.

Bella took his hand hers warm his cold.

He pulls her close hugging her in a one arm embrace, her head resting on his shoulder while he whispers in her ear "Do you want to come with me, I have a special day planned?"

Bella smiles blushing "Ok" she replies.

Never stopped holding hands they're currently in their own world. He took her to his place a green meadow with trees guarding this painted yellow, red and orange wild flower sanctuary.

Touching her face, dipping his head in the dip of her neck to the sweet intoxicating scent of her blood, he sniffs and inhales high on her blood like the heroin addict he totally succumbs.

He whispers in her ear sweet nothings of love they laugh and joke she looked into his eyes and whispers "I love you Edward, I want to be with you. It feels like I've known you all my life."

Edward looks down smiling and in his velvet voice replies: "As I love you Bella. He will not hurt you; I will protect you and my family. You are part of my family now."

He leans forward touching her lips with his own sweet, sweet kiss, his tongue seeking entry kissing her, hands touching, finger tips caressing heat in its wake. The phone keeps on vibrating in his pocket, with one hand he slips it out answering it out with an inward curse: "Alice!"

Alice frantic voice over the phone: "Edward they are here, I didn't see it you need to …" and the line went dead.

Edward jumped up tried to redial Alice but the line is busy, he grabbed Bella "Come Bella we need to go something is wrong..." She looked up fear in her eyes he holds her for a moment whispering in her ear: "All will be well, I'll protect you. I love you."

"As do I!" A voice replies.

Edward turned around in shock hiding Bella behind him, how didn't he hear them approaching.

The Duke stepped forward a grin on his face "Give her to me boy, she's mine." Stepping forward his hand outstretched.

Edward crouched in defense in front of Bella replying through clenched teeth "Never…"

He fell down on his knees crying out in pain "Defiance will lead to death, boy." The Duke laughed mockingly.

Bella cries out "Please, stop it, I'll come with you."

"You will come one way or the other, as you are mine, Isabella!" He whispers in her ear.

Bella looked him in his eyes commanding with a defiance fit for a queen "Killing boys now, my lord? What has the world come to…?" She touched Edward's shoulder stepping past him, past The Duke climbing into the car.

The Duke laughed out loud "Aah Isabella you are one of a kind." Turning around grinning he told Edward "You owe her you're life, boy."

Climbing into his car driving away with his queen...

***Almost finished...***


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Our limits in finding ourselves are just the beginning of the need for understanding and the feeling of belonging. True to his word, he followed me, my scent calling to him, wherever I go he follows, I was trying to fight destiny. Since the beginning of time, I was his and he was mine, we had a blood bond. It could not be changed by faith, by death even by witchcraft. They sought out to delete the existence of prime mates. As that is what we are, we are the top of the food chain, the powerful the feared the dreaded and in some cases true to our nature the monsters! A virus created to extinguish those who oppose us, we were untouchable ... But they found a way, stranger than the truth but what is funny and not a laughing matter. Is that they though they can get away with it, we are destiny. He didn't brainwashed me, or took me against his will, I came willingly and did I come, a virgin in disguise dwelling below all that is powerful and dare I say love or is it just the Power, maybe but it is the truth.

Bella looks at the church, strange she never knew there was a church here, and she knows this town like the back of her hand. His house she'd seen it many times in her dreams in her nightmares. A church with two gargoyles keeping watch on both sides of the tower what's the odds of that? Bella steps inside and on the wall is a memorandum saying "two poor men and two poor women of Hopton and Carson" In memory of J.P. Gel.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks, 'Gell' the name Sir Jean-Dre Gell keeper of Hopton, king of the British, ruler of the world. Everything is starting to fall in place she's remembering it all! Seeing the medieval cross a sense of dread is creeping up her spine. She walks towards the cross, touching it with her finger tracing the line down towards the foot of the cross, taking out the amulet putting it in place – it fits, pushing it up slightly discovering a piece of paper falling in her hand. She takes it out looking at it opening it slowly, knowing exactly what she is going to find there:

Code:

_A man with a sword holding it against his breast, both hands on the main, thousands no millions lay beneath his feet – dead! In agony of pain and fear the earth is ripped open, the blue moon is crying hiding doomsday. The queen of the Damned steps up the ladder towards the ruin of mankind on her left is the Prince of Darkness and on her right is the man, not the demon that will rule. He takes his sword lifting it with one hand above his head and with a striking motion kills everybody that devises him._

_Women, men, children, babies even animals are ripped open blood soaking the earth. The moon turns to blood and the man turns to his mother smiling asking the only question that will make any mother's heart turns to stone._

"_Mother, why did you let this happen?"_

_The queen looks at her hands covered in life, wasted life, she looks up at the sky and the blood moon is calling her, its hunting time._

Jean-Dre looked at her "You are starting to remember, I've always wandered where you put that piece of paper."

_Athena touches her shoulder, her eyes as blue as the moon, she looks worried and even afraid. "Bella, his here, just talk to him, it's important! Don't worry nobody knows. "_

_Bella looks at her friend she can sometimes be so gullible but she is an excellent warrior, the matriarch of the Versperti clan also a very dangerous and smart leader. The Watcher steps through the door and Bella has this unbearable need to kill him. She gets up and in the light the Nosferatu appears to._

_Sir U.B. Cavan looks at her, his is afraid and with good reason she is a very dangerous vampire. He bows lightly – never hurt anybody to show some respect it is the Queen of the Damned after all. "My Queen, I've brought the witch and I'm sure that you've had premonitions as well."_

_An old women moves forward she gives Bella a toothless smile – putting a skull on the ground._

"_On Hallows Eve, Blue moon hunting with destiny, a boy will be born more powerful than anybody alive or dead. He will rule both the underworld and the universe, death will be his and life will be his. He will be the end of mankind and the end of freedom to all True Bloods. He will be the ruler and his thirst for blood will drown us all. This is the prophecy it is foretold. It is as you've seen it Queen you know what must be done."_

_Bella looks at the old witch and as she spoke she has gotten goose bumps all over her skin her sense has heightened up and she could feel The Duke searching for her._

"_You want me to kill my own son witch, are you insane?" Isabella asks her in an ascending whisper._

_The Nosferatu steps forward "With your blood and his two strongest vampire's alive making a baby making a pack to be married, do you have any idea what you have done? You have been warned you know what will happen if the blood lines are crossed – evolution to the death of us all!"_

_Bella answers "Know your place Nosferatu. I will not kill my baby even if I did see the future, what is it to me?"_

_The witch answers "Even if you wanted to my Queen you will not be able to kill him, as he is already stronger than all of us. The only way to survival for us all is the curse."_

"_Old woman you are insane! Why would I want to be human, anyway only an elder can do it, who do think will dare?" Bella spats at the witch._

"_I will" _

"_Mother!" Bella cries out._

"_The transition will be painful as you will be born again, there will be no memory only emptiness of what you know but do not know. He will meet you once every 100 years walking the earth alone, your bond are strong and powerful and retribution will be painful and not swift. A blood oath between us eight will bind us and our descendants to this day forever. Should ever come to pass a blood moon in destiny's course with the blue moon, all here will do whatever means possible to prevent this porosity to happen." With that said Lilith walks towards her girl kissing her head saying goodbye they will never see each other again._

"What do all this numbers mean, my love?" The Duke asks.

Bella shrugs her shoulders replying "You know it is all those that had a finger in the pie of keeping us apart."

The Duke smirks "Does that include your Edward too?"

Bella looks at the piece of paper: Code with numbers '4' can mean GH or I the first column show the Hunters, Watchers and Vesperti, the second column shows Phyllos, Vlad and humans and the third column shows Megadar and Embala. The Cullen family crest is also there, that old witch really had a sense of humour.

"How did you know about Edward, I mean this is his family crest - Cullen?" Bella asks The Duke totally faking it.

Jean-Dre replies "Yes it is, it was foretold, but tonight all this heart ache will change and you and I will be together as it should be."

"So the curse was that I would be human, a creature of habit, a creature of creation, a creature of hope with the scent that calls to him a vampire, while my heart will be with you the creature of night?" Bella said while walking slowly towards the Duke.

She stops in front of him, kissing him on the lips saying "I'm sorry." With that revelation he jerks back grabbing her hand, but the silver stake touched him already. His eyes turned black as the night and he whispers at her "Traitor, proditor"

Suddenly there are a lot of noise vampire slayers and vampires uniting again appearing everywhere killing all in their wake.

Serena draws her sword facing the Nosferatu "You want to kill me, little cub as I and your mother stood together facing the evil and hardships. You know he killed her for betraying him, but by honour couldn't kill you." he tells her.

Serena smiles at him "Why you so afraid monk, I know what you know and that you told him where to find her. You talk about honour, but all you serve is lies, so today you will join him, old man." With that she jumps forward pushing the sword through his collar bone, making him crying out in pain making it impossible to change form. He punches the sword forward and she moved to the right in anticipation to his punching taking him totally of guard. He cries out but too late she already severed his elbow and in a powerful swipe leaving him without his head.

Bella sees everything in a haze of dread and guilt, her friends are fighting for her and all she wants to do is be with Jean-Dre, the need is washing over her in waves of pure lust all the fighting is making it worse and the fact that it has just turned midnight and the blood moon is calling her his pheromones drenching her in the wetness between her legs. He looks at her, aroused and betrayed by her actions and her need she looks at him and he grabbed her kissing her whispering in her mind and soul "How dare you, my love with my son?"

A loud growl and a ripping sound, the demon gone from her neck, she lying on the floor, shaking, crying and pleading?

The Duke hisses and punched Edward across the floor growling with a fury beyond measure "She's mine boy. It was foretold, you cannot have her! You cannot fight me I am the creator and you are the little preacher's boy."

Edward flashes forward trying to rip The Duke's throat but he's caught in mid flight slammed down on the ground, punched with venom spitted in his face "Would you please die? I told you before she is mine and you can never have her!" With that he lifts up his sword to strike down his enemy.

He sensed them approaching him the soldier and the seer and Isabella? He turned in the direction of the soldier and the seer jumped pushing him back into his queen's arms pushing the fire stake through his heart, he staggers into her while she kneels. Looking up in her eyes he says "It's always been you, my queen, and my love." Exploding to dust in her arms, Bella's heart breaks into two. She had killed him.

The fighting stopped immediately and Serena rushed forward Nella tries to intervene but Bella calls out "Leave her!"

She drops to her knees picking up the dust looking at Bella and Bella says "I thank you my friend, for in that day of dread your mother had been there protecting me, as always. He had her killed but couldn't touch you because you were at the covenant and you are the matriarch, ruler of the Vesperti Clan Seventh House of the True blood in the Land of Nod."

She gives Serena the amulet and whispers with tears in her eyes "There's a message just for you, you are so brave and so much like her go now and be free!"

Bella, turns around saying to Nella, "Let them go, you got what you wanted."

She walks slowly towards Edward and he hugs her whispering words of love into her ear and together they walked out of the church and a life she once knew, that didn't exist.


	10. Chapter 10

1

**CHAPTER 10**

Bella is feeling nauseas and much stressed, Esme pats her back saying "Don't worry my darling when I married Carlisle I was also stressed up. Just remember you love him he loves you and remember to eat something before you start drinking champagne."

Carlisle comes in taking Bella's hand in his two hands "You look beautiful, the wedding march is playing, go now and be happy."

Bella smiles meeting Uncle George in the hall he smiles at her saying "You're mother and father will be so proud today, you look beautiful."

Together they walk into the church straight towards Edward the man she loves. When he touches her hand a song comes to mind.

Hush, hush baby

Don't you cry?

Mama's going to buy

You a sword one day

Daddy's going to kill

Whose bastards for you my boy

Come drink your blood,

Now don't be coy

One day we will rule the earth

Hush, hush baby

Don't you cry?

Mama's going to give you your sword today.

Boeretannie.


End file.
